my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
GB
'''GB (Gerald Backston) '''is a hero-in-training of Maple Cross Academy, and is a Year 2 student. He is also known as the Grim Reaper, because of his quirk involving poison. Appearance GB has a teenager-like body, with large purple spiky hair, and black eyes. He wears a black long shirt that is covered with a long grey trench coat with long sleeves. The left part of his coat has black on the sleeves, while the right part of his coat is completely grey. He wears unusual grey pants that are only shown on the left side and has short black socks, while on the right, he wears red leggings and is mostly covered with a long black sock, and has 2 brown boots. Personality Unlike his brother, who is nice and likes to talk to people, GB doesn't like to talk to people, because of his shyness. He only talks to his brother because he is the only one that he can trust. He and his twin have a good relationship and both stick with each other, even in bed, they sleep with each other. He and his brother, BB like to talk a lot and play as well. He likes to have fun, and also likes to help out his brother, whenever he is needed. When their parents had a divorce, he and his brother were both sad, and were split a part, which made him sad. Whenever GB thought of BB, he would start to cry and continue on crying non-stop, until he would meet him at Maple Cross Academy. Sometimes whenever he see's something mysterious, suspicious, or concerning, he would get a concerned look, and then starts to think of whatever it is, and how he would solve it. It sometimes turns out well, other times it turns out either weird, bad, or horrible, other times though, it makes GB a bit confused, and he starts to think again before continuing. Sometimes, he thinks with BB, and they both come up with a solution afterwards, which always ends very good, and they both high five each other, after the problem is solved. Whenever something really bad happens, GB starts to overreact and lose control of himself, always saying something that is either never going to happen, or is impossible to happen. This really annoys the others who are on his team, except for BB, and every time this happens, BB is always there to cheer him up. When he gets cheered up by BB, he starts to smile and bows down, saying that he's sorry for the overreacting that he did, Backstory He and BB were both born from a family that were completely different. Their mother had GB's purple hair, and black eyes, while their father had BB's white hair, and purple eyes. They both hated each other, but loved their kids. After they had a huge argument, they had a divorce, and they took each child with them. Their mother accidentally took BB instead of GB, while their father accidentally took GB. They both were shocked, but then decided to raise them. After years passed, GB and his father joined a group of vigilantes and his father was actually the leader. GB at 1st didn't want to fight, but after years of training, his father made him 2nd in command, and he started to follow his father's footsteps and become like him. After seeing his father killing innocent children, GB left the group, and found his mother and BB. She was shocked to see him, but BB was very excited to see him. His mother decided to raise both him and BB, and she made them both attend Maple Cross Academy and both became 2nd year students. They both had a new life with them, and both became partners Powers and Abilities Quirk: Poison Sickle Poison Sickle is GB's quirk used by him, and his mother. It allows him to touch anyone with his finger, and release poison into their body with the help of one of his fingernails, that are really sharp. The only problem with using this quirk though is, it can happen to any of his allies as well, and it can't pierce through anything that is very strong, like metal, gold, diamonds, etc. He though can use his nails, along with BB's Quirk, to make very powerful tag-team moves. Expert Thinker Like his brother, GB is very great at thinking whenever something very hard occurs in either his classroom, or in a fight. The only problem with his thinking though is, he gets distracted a lot by his classmates, in which he thinks, is annoying, unlike his brother BB though, who thinks while there are loud noises. GB along with BB, once solved a very hard quiz, and got a perfect 100% and became the most smartest people in the entire Academy. The only thing though is, GB is less smarter than BB, and mostly focuses on Science and Health, instead of Math or anything else Trivia * GB is allergic to cats. Whenever he see's one, he starts to freak out and hide behind BB * GB and BB both like idols, because in their opinion, they are "cute"